Stranger Danger
by JadedNobody
Summary: Blaze educates Silver about stranger danger in the big city.


"Silver." The albino turned his head to see his feline companion standing in front the couch he was lying on.

"Yes?" The Cat crossed her arms.

"I've been watching the news," was all the cat said.

"I would hope so. I make sure to keep along with the news as well. It's our civic duty to be informed of what's going on in society." Silver was sitting leaning forward staring at Blaze confused.

"I've been hearing of several cases of children being kidnapped or preyed upon in the big city," Blaze said at last.

"That's horrible obviously. If makes you feel any better the frequency is highly exaggerated by the news. Most cases of children being kidnapped are parents running off after a tense child custody hearing," Silver droned factually.

"I'm afraid of you becoming another case." Blaze's tone was blunt and concerned.

"What?" Silver had no idea what that meant.

"Silver you are wonderfully innocent and pure." Silver wasn't sure he liked being described that way. "We are currently living in the big city and I can't be monitoring you as much despite my best efforts. You either slip away or go out on your own. There are several steps I'd like to take to prevent you from ending up drugged in the back of a van." Silver drew himself up to stand and look her in the eye.

"I'm not your little brother or son. We are in fact the same age. I don't get why you, and everyone else for that matter, constantly infantilize me and treat me like a child." It took all of Silver's energy from throwing a tantrum and proving Blaze's point. Blaze was unfazed the boiling hedgehog in front of her.

"You are my responsibility," Blaze presses up close to the hedgehog. Silver's ire lowered as he recognized the unshakable cat in front of him, who somehow seemed much taller despite their equal height. "I'm going to see to it that your innocence not be broken. How you interpret or label such action is of no concern to me." Blaze rested her hands on her hip as Silver was forced to lean back against the couch. The cat took a few steps back to give the albino some space back.

Silver felt his offense rise again as soon as the shock of Blaze's actions wore off. However he decided to be diplomatic knowing that any anger would just cause Blaze to treat him even more childishly.

"What steps do you want to take?" It was more of an accusation than a question. "You already make sure that I don't go anywhere alone. Unless I have an entourage you'll shadow me across the city." Silver was at least grateful she would do it tactfully.

"First, I want to give you a PSA on stranger danger-"

"You already did. When we first moved here I had to constantly hear, don't accept candy from strangers and never go anywhere with someone you just met." Blaze continued as if she didn't hear.

"Second, I'd like to chip you so in the horrible event you are ever grabbed I can find you instantly."

"A chip?" Silver wasn't sure if he felt more incredulous or angry. "Do you also want to install a baby monitor in my room?"

"Silver nobody has to know about the chip if it makes you feel any better."

"I'll know. That's a big enough blow to my masculinity as it is."

"You are a boy not a man Silver."

Silver opened his mouth to scream but thought better of it.

"Look," Silver releases a calming breath. "I'll go along with the PSA but I won't consent to having a tracking chip placed on my person."

"Come with me." Blaze stayed mum on the latter half for now.

Silver found himself led to the living room where a few of his child hood toys were on the counter. He didn't even know they still had them, he thought they were left behind when they moved.

"I think we've both outgrown toys Blaze." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"You're so naive." Blaze went round to the other side of the table as Silver took a seat. "Pay attention," Blaze picked up the small wooden mannequin. "Pretend this is you."

"I'm not nearly that wooden." Silver smiled at his own joke because he knew Blaze wouldn't.

"You are walking along the street and for some reason I'm not there-"

"Unlikely." Silver interrupted annoyed.

"This strange van pulls up to you and offer you candy, what do you do?"

"I ask if he's trying to get sent to prison and why doesn't just call the police on himself," Silver deadpanned.

"No," Blaze's tone brokered no amusement. "You immediately sprint out of there and call me."

"Okay," Silver placated.

"Do you."

"Yes!"

"Hmmm," Blaze shook her head before going back to the demonstration. "Let's say a van pulls up to you. Inside is a woman who is asking you to come in and give directions. What do you do?"

"I say I won't go inside your van and claim I'm just a tourist myself." Silver hoped Blaze would accept that answer.

"Good, remember a predator can be man or woman," Blaze pauses to make Silver for the message. "Strangers are like wild animals, they can look pretty from a distance but are dangerous up close."

Things proceeded in a similar manner with the cat quizzing the hedgehog on similar situations. Such as a stranger asking for help to find a pet or appearing to be in very dire strait. Silver tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum to keep it from dragging on longer.

"Good." Blaze walked over to a nearby pantry and pulled a box out. "Now the tracker-"

"Damn It Blaze." Silver finally lost it. "I'm sick of you constantly smothering me. I'm not the same helpless little lamb I was when we were younger. And for that manner stop asking me if I want you to stay with me with it's storming or if I'm having nightmares. I'm done with it, I haven't needed you like that in years." Silver found himself out of breath after his outburst. He felt a tang of regret when he saw a hint of sadness on Blaze's usually stoic face but remained firm.

"Silver do you remember our childhood in the orphanage."

"Yes." Silver felt some of his anger leave him.

"I'll forever remember the white hedgehog who threw himself at a horde of bullies to save a cat, barely bigger than him, they were ganging up on. The words he said to me I'll never forget as well." Silver would remember them as well.

As the two of them laid there with aching bodies, the cat asked the albino why he did it. He would've been justified to leave the friendless cat to her fate.

"I know what it's like to have no one to stand up for you," was all he said.

"I want to make sure you never feel that again." Blaze opened the box and inside was a smart phone.

"How did you afford that?" Silver recognized that as the latest model on the market.

"I've been saving up and found a cheaper price listed on the internet." Silver felt horrible for ever snapping.

"I don't deserve it." The albino couldn't bring himself to look his friend in the eye. "Not after what I said."

"Silver look at me," Silver reluctantly did so. "My love is unconditional." Blaze held out the phone which Silver felt compelled to take.

"I assume the tracker is in here." Blaze simply nodded. "Thank you but I'd like to ask something of you."

"What?" Blaze smiles gently.

"Now that you have a tracker on me please stop asking if I have someone to go to places with. Also stop scolding me when ever I go out without telling you." Silver wouldn't budge on that, Blaze could see that.

"Alright but in exchange make sure you take my calls."

"Don't worry about that, you should be more worried about being forced to take my calls," The two could both finally laugh at something Silver said.


End file.
